He who grants:Revisited
by OneKimikoNeko447
Summary: This is the Revision of He who grants: untold. Harry is king of djinn and has to juggle that responsibility with his mates. Harry is def OCC and there are Mary-sue and Gary-stu familiars. Its a tale of betrayal, love , deceit, and annoying old men with too much power. There are lemons and they each have a warning before.
1. Chapter 1Ritual

Harry woke on the eve of his 17th birthday sore and irritable  
'ugh… so not in the mood for anther beating or any of Vernon's BS today', he groaned as he got out of his bed 'Merlin everything hurts',  
the second his feet hit the floor his shadow began splitting to form two mounds. Harry ignored what was happening in favor of going to feed his owl Hedwig. When he had finished feeding Hedwig he let her from her cage she nipped happily at his fingers and flew out the window to stretch her wings after lazily loping around the house a few times she flapped thru the window and landed neatly on Harry's outstretched arm.  
By that time the masses had finished growing and in their place stood two winged beings, one male one female, both had deep ebony bat like wing that had razor sharp claws at the tip of each, the male had deep raven locks of hair and coal like eyes to match he was tall 6'5" lightly muscled he wore only a loin cloth that hung loosely at his waist he was the first to speak

"Happy birthday Harry" a grunt of recognition was all he got it return the male looked at the female who was sitting on the bed.

The female winged being was similarly dressed however she had a cloth tightly wrapped around her bosom and a loin cloth that hung loosely at her waist. She had long golden hair paired with electric yellow eyes, she shrugged her shoulders at the silent question the taller male had asked her and then tried her luck with the daydreaming teen

"hey Harry don't be like that today's really important for you your officially a full wizard, your mates can finally mate you and…."

She cut of when Harry spun around and fixed her with a withering glare and started in low and in an almost hiss " Of course Ventus let's talk about today the day every single one of the billions of slobbering, whining, ungrateful, witches and wizards will vie for my favor to help their respective side in this completely useless war, today has barely started and I'm already 1000% done!"

Harry stopped abruptly and fell to the floor and began to weep tears of frustration his familiar quickly ran to Harry's side and glared spitefully at the female who was looking slightly ashamed the climate in the room dropped even further when a loud rapping came at the door

"BOY, GET DOWN STAIRS AND MAKE BREAKFAST YOU HAVE 15 MINS TO FINISH IF YOUR NOT DONE YOU WILL GO WITHOUT FOOD FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" After that the sound of locks being opened filled the deathly quiet room the two beings looked at the teen for a moment before the female spoke up again "Harry….."

she started in cautiously the teen looked at her thru tear streaked eyes she slid off the bed and crawled up to him on all fours when she reached him she bowed her head and moved her hair out of the way bearing her neck to him. "Harry allow me to kill you oppressors" the female had now lifted her head and was pleading with her eyes she could not, would not stand by and let those filthy humans hurt harry anymore  
"…." Harry was for once at a loss he had known the two would do anything for him he just hadn't expected this harry paused and thought for a moment then he began to speak

"Ventus I …. Would love to let you but we cannot show our hand this quickly wait until tonight." Ventus and Mortem both grumbled but ultimately understood what their liege

" Yes, My Master"  
"Good because after today the world will know" with that harry checked the time and realized he and his servants had been talking for well over 13min leaving him with only 2min to get down stairs and finish breakfast.

Harry sighed "one day more and its done one day more" that was Harry's mantra for the day and boy did he need it.

End.

After not finishing breakfast on time his uncle gave him a list a mile long of chores that needed done by the time he came home from work and while that was normal he had to do it all with a black eye a limp and what he was pretty sure was a broken rib with some luck and help from his servants harry was able to finish the list an cook a five star dinner for the dursely's and there dinner guest a meal he was not allowed to eat.  
"I hope they choke on it." Harry went to his room to begin the ritual, He looked at the clock it read 7:30 'good I'll set up everything and then have a nap until it's time.' Harry started with the runes that would break all traces and restrictions on his magic, then he began the hour long meditation period needed to clear his mind and summon his magic once completed he lay on his side to rest.

The digital clock blinked to 11:45 when harry woke up with a start he could feel the magic that was hiding his inheritance weaken.  
"Ventus, Mortem awake It is almost time" Ventus and mortem appeared before harry only this time they look less human and more like their true selves

"master are you in any pain?"

" no, mortem I feel fine for now, but I don't know how long that will last"

"very well Ventus and I shall begin preparing for you departure" with that the familiars disappeared and reappeared outside of Harry's room where they could hear the dursley's talking with their guest both cast a quick dissolution spell on themselves and descended the stairs to see just who was at the dursley's house they quietly and unnoticed by the rooms occupants entered the living room to find

"impossible this must be some kind of fluke maybe where still asleep Ventus tell me I am seeing thing and you're not seeing this too"  
"Then I'd be lying that Severus Snape, Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Wesley, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and every last other member of the order of the phoenix where not here in the dursley's living room talking and laughing while harry is lock away like something unwanted"  
"so we are not asleep and this is real"  
"yes mortem"

Both familiars looked at the scene with anger building they could not believe that the very people harry trusted with his life would betray him like this. Just then they felt the surge of powerful magic signaling their masters inheritance was under way it was then Albus ordered both Remus and Severus to go retrieve him. The familiars threw the charms off reveling themselves and cast powerful binding hexes on everyone.  
Ventus hissed at the two Severus glared "And whom pray tell are you?"

Snarling back Mortem answered "Harry's familiars, and you will not interfere the ritual will be completed and our king will take his place as the first Ancient Blood in 4000 years!"

The room fell silent with everyone in shock, all at once magic began filling the house like a buzz until it became unbearable the familiars lost control of the binding spells and collapsed to the ground in agony.  
They were not alone in this at the occupants of the den had collapsed and where also in agony the muggles fairing the worst as their very skin began to burn and then all at once it was gone and the house was quiet except for the sobs of the muggles and the gasping breaths of the witches and wizards.

It was then someone could be heard descending the stairs and the familiars quickly rose to their knees and bowed, the person stood before everyone in all his glory and awe went thru the face of every occupant as they all looked to Albus for an explanation, on to what exactly it was harry potter had turned into. His skin was that of the darkest night with emerald swirling tattoos across his chest and down his arms, his hair had grown to his arse and had streaks of green in it Harry's eyes stayed the same green as his mother's only they glowed with his power.  
The thing that made him seem even more other worldly was the fact the edges of his body blended with shadows that were not there it was if harry were the shadows themselves.  
"so Albus I trust I don't have to explain just what it is that I am to you and that if you continue your infernal interfering it will result in your untimely death?"

"My dear boy…"

"That is Lord Djinn to you" Ventus spoke there were mummers among the order and the dursley's all of them confused as to what that meant.

Harry huffed in annoyance "Honestly Albus I'm beginning to think you and Merlin, Grindelwald, and Voldemort want me all to yourselves the rest of the wizarding world be dammed. Alright people listen up I'm a djinn I have powers Merlin himself wished to have and I know things even the all-seeing Ra does not you cannot defeat me with magic nor weapon only those destined may control or hold dominion however ask your deepest desire, and should I find it pleasing I will lend my power but know there must be a price payed before your wish granted. Now if you'll excuse me I got places to be, hit up secretary if you want a wish and bring payment."

Harry looked at the occupants of the room and then turned to his familiars he nodded and walked to the door  
"Harry wait!"  
harry turned " Oh for fucks sake look I have shit to do make this quick!"  
his eyes glowed green with his ire

"I demand you grant my wish"

Harry stood there and glared at Ron while Ventus and Mortem hissed at him with hate  
"Ron I DON'T want to and I don't fucking have to , there is nothing I or my familiars hate more than a filthy human coming to me and demanding I grant there fucking wish djinn must be given payment in exchange for their wish there is no other way for me to grant wishes even my mates,"  
at this harry glared with irritation towards Severus and continued to speak  
"must fork over some sort of payment or their wish cannot be granted."

Across the room Severus and Remus had recovered and Severus was the first to break everyone's musings  
"oh enough of this useless prater would someone with balls ask him a wish already I want to know if what the book said was true."  
Remus was the one who stepped forward Harry glanced with at him he could see that Remus was clearly being hexed as his thoughts showed another's influence he growled low  
"Alright even though I just got done saying I don't want to grant any wishes right now I'll grant one to show you I'm not bluffing"  
Remus began his wish "Lord Djinn I…"

However harry cut him off

"Look Lupin if that's the best you've got don't waste my time besides"

he glanced at Ron and Hermione " their wishes are far more interesting to grant so either you come up with something far more interesting to grant, or ask mortem or Ventus because that wish is beneath me, my personal motto go big or get the fuck away from me!"  
Remus glowered at harry

"Terribly sorry Harry"

He spit  
"but I wanted to start you off with something …. Simple so as not to strain yourself too much."

Harry glared with open contempt at the dog  
"fine have it your way but I'm taking something big that is worth more than your dumbass wish as payment for wasting my time"  
, at this Harry's eyes and tattoos began to glow and when he spoke again his voice sounded powerful and full of magic.  
"Remus Lupin Werewolf to the enchanted Woods Pack and its Alpha you have come to me asking for a new home far more immaculate than the current ones for yourself and a home for your wandering pack, I will grant such a foolish wish, however in exchange I will take your alpha stats and give it to another Fenrir Greenback and as further payment the home for your pack will be found by swearing fealty to Lord Voldemort now that the payment is settled your wish is now granted"

Harrys eyes and tattoos glowed for a few more seconds and then stopped and returned to normal harry glanced at Remus to find him glaring at harry with hate and contempt, but also despair Harry sighed and spoke  
" I warned you Remus you wanted me to grant a foolish wish and grant I did, but weak wishes like that are not worth my time remember that and don't try my patience again"  
with that harry turned on his heel and began walking toward the door Ventus and Mortem flanked either side of him and opened the door to depart.  
"HARRY! Listen and listen well I know where you are going and I know what awaits you there."

Harry once again turned to address the wizard in question harry grinned  
"I know as well what awaits me Albus …. And honestly I don't give a fuck, now excuses me" and harry King of djinn left.


	2. Chapter 2:Conversation

Harry braced himself for the sudden stop when his feet where firmly planted on the ground he took a deep breath and calmed himself then opened his eyes and took in the manor he had disapparated to "Mortem, Ventus we are here I want the two of you to stay hidden until I call are we clear?"

Mortem shared a wary glance with Ventus both shared an unspoken conversation that should any of the entities inside try to lay even a finger on their master there would be hell to pay and both familiars with this agreement in mind turn to their master and nodded

"good ... Now let's go"

With that the familiars shrank back into Harry's shadow and Harry made his way to the entrance of the manor when he reached the door it swung open as if the occupants knew he was coming.

* * *

Harry grimaced and walked forward waiting inside by the door was none other than Draco Malfoy the second he saw the entity that was now Harry the sneer he had on his face was quickly replaced with awe and a dash of lust but the latter disappeared as quickly as it came  
"H...H...Harry ...No way it can't be!"  
"And why ever not Draco?"  
"Because it ..."  
before he could finish a hissing voice interrupted  
"DRACO! Surely you are not attempting to hog our honored guest all to yourself he is after all OUR mate!"  
Draco blushed and cast his gaze downward to the floor suddenly finding it interesting, Harry turned to face the speaker who was none other than lord Voldemort HIS first mate 'ugh alright first messed up mate mother magic why?'

"Ah so one of you has chosen to stop being so full of yourself and come and greet me how ... "  
" really potter you act as if you're actually above us" sneered his second mate Malfoy senior

"Oh but you see Lucy..."  
The blond glared at him  
"I am above you I am king I rein over all of the djinn you blathering pompous dunderhead"  
Harry finished his little trite and looked each mate in their eyes and asked  
"where is he?, I'd much rather inform all of you together of our little ... Arrangement when you are all present"  
Voldemort spoke " he shall be here shortly shall we take this into the sitting room it would be far more civil don't you agree lord djinn?"

* * *

Harry looked at Voldemort sharply he felt as though something was off about him in that moment and so with caution he answered rather curtly  
" fine"  
with that the group headed into the sitting room where Voldemort sat in a throne like chair and Harry sat on the sofa Lucius took one second to glare once more at Harry and then climbed into the dark lords lap where he proceeded to rub himself like a cat in heat all over him all the while glaring at Harry who looked on and smirked  
'so Lucy feels threated by me'

Soon a crack sounded and last of their group walked through the doors with a smug look plastered across his face Harry sighed and plastered a civil expression on his face and spoke

"why hello Snape how wonderful you have decided to grace me with your presence please sit we have much to discuss"

Snape sneered and replied

"yes you brat we do and I suggest you do not speak to me like that again or I'll starve you for a month and use your body as I see fit"

Harry laughed full of mirth

"Seriously do you all have some screwed up perception of this dynamic or what"

"Surely you jest you are the youngest and their for the sub and must listen to us"

"Maybe if I had inherited the submissive gene of my kind however I did not and therefore I will only bow to mates how have earned the right to have me bow."

Snape and Malfoy sr. Glared spitefully at Harry while Voldemort look at him with interest both Sev and Lucy were surprised when their lord spoke

"so young king how would one go about earning you respect?"

Harry look at him in reproach

'okay what the fuck what is he playing at the dark lord the arse hole who killed his parents was being the most civil this is getting creepy something is not right at all'

When Harry had finished his inner monologue he look at each of them and grinned

"allow me to inform you of the ground rules"

* * *

~ORDER OF THE FLAMING SPARKLE BIRDY~

"This is bad, although it could be worse"  
"worse what could possibly be worse the boy got away he doesn't trust any of us anymore and he took my pack away from me honestly Albus how could ... How did this happen?"  
"Remus I understand your loss but worry for naught your sacrifice proved Harry can grant all of our wishes isn't that worth it for the greater good?"  
"Of course Albus it's better but how do we find him"  
"He's with his mates at Malfoy manor, so everyone gear up and let's go!"

* * *

~ Malfoy Manor~

"Do we understand each other because that is non-negotiable if you understand then nod"

Harry glared at his mates waiting for each to answer each nodded in return

"good now..." Harry stopped and looked out toward the entrance way he heard voiced  
" hmmm it would seem the order has arrived"

Harry stated as if it where the weather Voldemort hummed nodding his head soon the room was filled with not only order members but the entire Wesley family, followed closely by about 10 aurors .

Harry scoffed  
"let me guess your all here to have a 'rules free' wish granted"

When no one answered Harry began weighing their wishes none seem worth his time he looked to Ventus and Mortem how looked back a shook there heads these wishes should be granted by a genie not a djinn

" I'm sorry to disappoint but neither I nor my familiars wish to grant any of your wishes so please..."

" cut the crap potter you don't have a say in this so shut up and grant our wishes"

Harry glanced at Percy for a moment and then he charged toward him in rage his magic crackling around him

"YOU POMPOUS ARSE FACE TRY FOR ONE FUCKING MILLISECOND OF YOU PATHETIC SHITTY LIFE TO THINK BEFORE YOU OPEN THAT MOUTH I. AM. THE. KING. OF. DJINN. THAY MEANS I REIGN ABOVE ALL OF YOU WITH ONLY MOTHER MAGIC AND GOD OUTRANKING ME IF YOU DISRESPECT ME AGAIN I. WILL. KILL. YOU. !"

When Harry finished there was wands pointed at him everywhere all accepts Draco's and his mates Harry cackled and said

"LET'S. HAVE. SOME. FUN!"

And he charged.


	3. Chapter 3:Fight

Harry danced in between the spells directed at him as though he were the wind contorting and bending gracefully while lashing out with hexes and spells of his own. The battle continued for many minuets with Harry never once taking a hit however he manages to take many of the order and all the Weasley

"Hah well It seems you numbers have greatly dwindled old man"

Harry sneered  
"shall we continue?"

And then took a stance that purposely mirrored the dark lord's duel stance he grinned a truly evil smile. Dumbledore was at a loss He had never expected the boy to become so powerful so fast he shouldn't know how to use his powers yet he should be able to single handily take out 20 witches and wizards something was very wrong with how quickly and at ease the boy was with his powers,

And almost as if he sensed his hesitation Harry let out a harsh laugh and charged. Before Harry could UN-leash hell on Dumbledore a voice boomed

"Enough!"

Harry staled in his attack and glared at his mate prepared to unless hell on him instead

" You DARE!..."

however his rage dissipated immediately upon meeting his mates gaze Harry shivered at the look in Voldemort's eye it was pure unadulterated lust rolling off him in waves, and from the way Voldemort's eyes narrowed he knew he sensed it.

"please kingling they've had enough, and as eager as I am to see you rip the old man a new one we have more pressing matters to discuss"

Harry smirked and drug his tongue over his lips.

"I agree we definitely have something far more pressing to discuss"

the silent 'you fucking me seven ways of Sunday' went unsaid.

"I also agree" Severus stated

"Well how about we stop this obviously one sided "duel" and deal with these matters?"

Harry stated and the agreement was silent and swift while the injured were being taken care of Harry led his mates and the order into the sitting area

"Here's how were going to do this you can ask anything of me and I will answer truthfully however if the question is something pertaining to my mates I only ask you word those 'carefully' I do not wish to have to harm any of you more that I already have also I ask that you answer any questions I ask truthfully as well and trust me I will know if you are lying to me"  
harry paused

"well shall we begin?"

* * *

The gathered nodded in agreement it was Dumbledore who asked the first question

"Now that you know one of you mates is none other than Grunewald's right hand what will you tell your people about joining the war?"

"I will not get my kind involved unless they wish to be and I myself will not take sides no matter what my subjects decide, you either have something I want or you don't"

The order look at him in a stunned silence until Ron in his ever usual stunt of not using his brain and filtering what he said screamed

"So what you're just going to stay here and bend over for your mates while we fight in a war!, A war that need we remind you would never happened if it wasn't for you in the first place!"

Harry glared with unveiled disdain at his former friend

"Honestly are you deaf and stupid I SAID quite clearly I might add that I will not get my people involved which means the other Djinn and creatures I control involved UNLESS they wish to be, and I could care less which side they join or who they help I personally will not Help either side unless they have something I want regardless of what my mates will ask of me I refuse to help for free , and then Ron yes I will sit back and allow my mates to bend me over the nearest sturdy surface and Fuck me senseless, Any other questions?"

"No my boy that will be everything we wish you the best harry and hope only that you'll convince your subjects to our side"

Harry sighed as if exhausted at the grey wizard's words

"First off I never was and NEVER AGAIN will be your 'boy' and Second I WILL not be convincing any of my creatures to join one specific side so if you wish to have them join I suggest you start campaigning if you wish any to join"

The order look skeptical that harry wouldn't try convincing them to join Grindelwalds army, but let it drop remembering how powerful he was.

"Very well we will take our leave and begin preparations I wish you all the best Harry"

* * *

And with that the grey old man left the order following quickly behind once they all had departed harry turned to the remaining three wizards in the room.

"So shall we call the other death eaters so that they too may get a taste of what I am capable of, or shall we begin discussing far more 'Pressing' matters?"

The three older wizards shared a glance and then at once turned to the young wizard,  
Severus spoke first  
"Unfortunately I must decline tonight as the headmaster wishes to speak with me and lucious must leave and speak with narcissa I'm also sure the dark lord is very busy and cant entertain you."

He smirked thinking harry was alone with his hand for the evening

" Severus do not presume to speak for me I'm capable of doing so myself and I am anything but busy this evening so I will accompany harry."

Lucy also spoke

"And narcissa and I have already spoken there is nothing left so sorry you can't be here tonight but your headmaster calls."

The two smirked at Severus who huffed and stormed out the room.

Harry grinned and stood holding his arms out in front of him as if to say 'well come and get it' his mates took the hint once again as a single unit they descended on their mate and the night that followed was one none of them would remember in detail but they also would never forget.

* * *

Harry stretched looking to each side of him he saw only one mate stayed with him the blonde had snuggled close to him and was wrapped around him completely entwined.

Harry chuckled and went about untangling himself by the time he finished the blonde had awoken and was glaring at harry

"Must you leave so early the others never stay with me won't you?"

This caused harry to pause

"Because dear Lucy I like the others have matters to attend to however it doesn't mean you cannot join me"

Lucius looked up at harry with surprise and wonder

"I can come?"

"Yes love you can"

Lucy bolted from the bed to the rest room leaving harry to grin after him he could tell the Lucy was going to be easy to get along with now if only it where that easy for the other two

* * *

***elsewhere at Hogwarts***

"Severus! how are you I had heard you had quiet the shock last night"

"I'm quite alright Cornelius no need for you to show sympathy to the spy"

Cornelius bristles then shrugs

"Well, I'll leave you to it!"

Severus looked after him as he left

"Does that fool actually believe I didn't see right thru his faux concerns, he only wishes to know if that brat is truly mine which he is or soon will be."

Severus sneered

"All I need to do is wish it."

* * *

***somewhere else over the fucking rainbow and thru the woods to Grindelwalds freaking badass super awesome sex looking dungeon***

"Voldemort my son you've done it soon we will have the most powerful of the creatures at our beck and call no one will stand in our way we will win over the light and reign supreme!"

Voldy smirked however his eyes switched between the soulless bloody red and the deep burgundy that was the soul shard of Tom for a second tom had control and he enjoyed it while we could

~ I need to work fast~

Tom searched for it

~aha! There it is~

The item he was looking for was a memory of a meeting between Voldy and Grindy speaking of Tom's angel Harry

~oh no! They're going to trap my angel! ~

* * *

*** And last stop on the crazy train the domain of the Djinn***

A room black with obsidian spires that towered above the occupants and tapered in to the cracked marble ceilings the floor polished fire glowed leading to a Throne made of polished obsidian and emerald and upon it sat the reason for the meeting of all the Djinn their king he sat with a regal air at his side sat his first mate looking across everyone with wonder

"As you all know the Eclipse is upon us and with it I will be forced to grant their wishes" harry paused "however if those fools think for a second I don't know what there up to hehehahahahah!" Harry grinned viciously

"Oh what fun I'll have what wonderful bounty of fun I shall have now go forth my children go forth and carry out the plan we have laid!"


	4. Chapter 4:Plans

**-Unknown location-**

* * *

"How's the plan coming along?"

"Well sir we've managed to find a way to trap them sir as you can see"

The worker held a golden collar in his hands inscribed on the inner part was ancient runes carved deeply in to it.

"With this we can not only capture them but control them as well without repercussions."

The man pointed off toward a young in 'fret djinn that was wearing the same collar he had a glossy look in his eye.

"The djinn is completely at the mercy of whom ever holds this bracelet", he gestured to his wrist, then commanded the djinn "Slave to whom you belong?"

The djinn jolted then answered

"I belong to you Rabastan Lestrange"

"And what does this mean?"

"I obey you in all matters till I am released or killed"

"As you can see My Lord the djinn is completely under my control"

"Yes and this works on any of them?"

"Yes My Lord"

"Very well being making bracelets and giving them to the inner circle"

"Right away my lord."

The dark lord grindelwald smirked  
"Everything we've ever wanted will soon be ours my prince we will rule everything and once we bring that upstart mate of yours to heel we will be unchallenged! "

Voldemort joined grindelwald in his laughter nothing could stop them they would win this war and control the world.

* * *

**DJINN UNDERWORLD -**

* * *

"That's what the whispers say your grace, however those runes they don't know what they truly mean as of yet their clueless that there helping us more than themselves."

"And Merlin's little band of merry men?"

"There under the impression they can use the rites on the hallowed night to control you."

"So both sides have been feed the info we've wanted them to and have fallen right into my trap heh, this is almost sad I had hoped for some challenge in bringing back our ancient city *sigh* it's seems it is simply not to be."

Harry sat on an ornate love seat gently caressing his precious mates golden hair

"Lucy? My love do you know anything I could give to make this more of a challenge at this rate it's going to be woefully boring till the rite? "

"..."

Harry looked down to see lucious had started to tear up at Harry's question the others had never cared for lucious opinion Severus and Voldemort made it quite clear he was only privy to such important decisions so he could tend to their carnal needs during and nothing more.

"Luci? What is it what's wrong?"

There was genuine worry in Harry's voice that made the tears that had threated to fall prior fall now with gusto

"Luci? My love why are you crying please tell me I'll kill who ever caused this was it something I said?

Did I snag some of your hair? I'm so sorry if I did! I would never intentionally hurt you!

Please my love talk to me! "

Harry was panicked his mate was crying even harder and he hadn't the foggiest why he did the only thing he knew how to

"You there!" the nearby servant jumped to attention "yes my lord?"

"go to the kitchens tell them to begin making every bit of pizza, ice cream, and chocolate imaginable, and have them brought to my chambers, then go to the maids and tell them to prepare a bubble bath, and add every conceivable stuffed animal to my bed the fluffier the better. Lastly every comedy movie ever made is to be set up to watch, and my mate and I are not to be bothered for the rest of the evening! "

"Luci? Please love talk to me."

Lucious looked up and immediately grabbed Harry's face pulling him into a passion/lust filled kiss that had both of them gasping for air at the end

"Lu..."

Lucious hushed him

"The reason I was crying Harry you have made me so happy just by asking me if I had an idea the others NEVER ask me for anything they take you have been so kind to me, and I behaved like a royal are for so long, I'm happy harry for the first time in a long time I'm happy."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding

"Oh thank Jinn I was so worried... Lucious know this you are my mate and I will never take what you're not willing to give ever you have my word let my magic destroy me if I'm lying. "

The promise was sealed with a kiss and a wave of magic setting over them both.

"Now even though you're not sad I have made an order that will not be ignored so we have the rest of the day to ourselves shall we enjoy it and return to the royal assholes tomorrow?"

Lucious laughed and nodded but asked

"Won't they be angry with you? they might even try to hurt you? "

Now he looked worried harry cupped lucious head and pulled him so they were eye to eye

"Love that fight with the light side and their merry band wasn't even a fourth of what I'm capable of and if their angry let them be they are going to be furious when they realized I have out smarted them both"

Harry began laughing while lucious stared on in shock.

'Not even a fourth geez just what is he capable of' He had very little time to dwell on that as harry had scooped him up and was carrying him off in the direction he assumed was his rooms.

* * *

**-Hogwarts-**

* * *

****  
"Well begin when Harry's returned and..."

"How do we know he'll return?"

"Because he has friends here, Luna lovegood, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggery, Neville Longbottom, and That Clor boy"

"Right he'll come for them"

"Exactly and well use them to get close to him"

"Very well"

the order sat in dumbelclucks office chatting waiting for Ron and Hermione to show gossiping and chatting amongst themselves when the office door slammed open and an out of breathe Granger and Weasley stumbled in.

"Professor we've got a problem"

"Yes?"

"They're not coming back none of them they've all been accepted into the academy their all going there this year including harry sir!"

"But to get accepted into the academy... HARRY! He must have known we'd try and use his friends against him and got them transferred, dammit! "

* * *

**LONGBOTTOM MANOR**

* * *

"Honestly harry you couldn't have picked a more obvious school for us to attend I guess where all throwing off our mask finally and donning our true forms huh?"

An open letter addressed to one Misère Nevil Longbottom lay opened and read

The one and only Lord Longbottom sat in his chair with his mate across from him he looked at them and asked

"What do you think of all this Dear?"

Cedric Diggery looked up from re reading his letter

"Its glorious love think of all the fun well have oh I can see all those fresh unsuspecting women ahh I can't wait to sink my fangs into them!"

"Ha-ha just remember you can't drain them love"

They shared a laugh oh the terror they would reign down on the poor students of the academy


	5. Chapter 5:plot

**Harry's rooms: Djinn kingdom**

* * *

-Now listen here you insatiable weirdos I have never in my life written a lemon or smut but I have read plenty ... and done my fair share of the naughty my main issue is conveying all that dirty knowledge in a way that titillates you but isn't too cringe... I feel as if I have failed ply feel free to grab your pitchforks and touches and storm the streets in rage I don't give a fuck I'm goanna go play Lucio ball and stuff mah face by suckers! Kimi out! –

* * *

Lucious looked up at the giant canopy above Harry's enormous bed he was gasping for air after having come for the eighth time straight harry lay between his mates legs lapping up his nectar like a precious gift.

" Spent already love the sun is only just peaking up above the canopy we've got another three hours to spare before we need to return surly you're not that tired?, perhaps age then? "

Lucious growled low in his throat

"Damned brat put that mouth to better use around my cock milking me for all I'm worth then maybe work my hole open and make yourself twice a useful and fuck me senseless! "

harry blinked at his mates dirty mouth oh he'd be useful alright harry ducked down grasping lucious head in his hands and set a tortuously slow pace tracing his thumb over the head he blew on the head and swallowed to the hilt sucking with vigor

"AHH MORE... "

all too happy to oblige harry begin alternating between shallow sucks on the head and jacking him while fingering his hole harry knew he'd found lucious prostrate when he was almost thrown off he popped off his cock taking a moment to admire the flush of lucious skin as he writhed on the bed practically fucking himself on Harry's fingers

"Please harry stop teasing and fuck me already"

Harry pulled his fingers from lucious enjoying the needy whine that left him when he did he lubed up his cock and positioned himself at lucious hole bending over he grasped lucious face and pulled him in for a deep kiss when he pulled away he thrusted forward sheathing himself completely in lucious he waited a moment for lucious to adjust when his mate begin squirming he set a slow pace

"Arg lucious I can't keep this pace I need more please tell me your ready?"

"Yes oh God yes please harry please"

Harry grasped his mate's legs lifting them over his head he started pounding lucious into the mattress

"oh God yes harry I'm so close!"

"So am I come with me my love?"

* * *

harry gave three more thrust deep into his mate before he let out a gasp and came lucious came all over both of their abdomens harry collapsed on lucious basking in the afterglow when he noticed a servant was standing at the foot of his bed smirking

"What!?"

Still smirking the servant said smugly

"Oh I decided to not interrupt the show. I'm just here to tell you that you're late."

harry popped up and dashed for the restroom as the servant bowed and left after laying out clothes for his masters turning on the water, it going to correct temp.

Hopping in he called to his mate.

"Come join me love we must hurry!"

Lucious leisurely got from the bed and walked to the bathroom opening the door

"What's the rush we can be late you said so you're self?"

" oh love we are late but there's late because I'm a fucking king and I do what I want also I was fucking the shit out of my mate so fucking what and then there late I'm a complete asshole who doesn't understand the concept of time late... Either is fine with me of course but I if we want the reaction for the first kind of late we need to hurry and get to the meeting so"

Harry slammed open the curtain separating him from his mate

"Get that pert ass over Here so I can fuck it and let's get dressed"

Raising an eyebrow lucious complied and none to reluctantly either.

* * *

"Where is he!?" Bella screeched

Ginny heard and nodded agreeing and said tiredly "Geez you'd think he'd at least make an effort to not be so dam late he's the one who called this meeting in the first place."

The order of the flaming sparkly birdy sat at a table with the Dark forces of Grindy across from them each side was quiet except for the grumbles heard over the fact that the famed Harry Potter was late.

The telltale sound of a port key was heard and each group turned to find Harry standing with both his familiars and mate there were several others present as well one Elf, a werewolf, a vampire, Kuyubi, and demon each had two guards with them and all were dressed as if royalty.

"I do hope everyone has arrived I wouldn't want us to be held up because someone couldn't be bothered to show up on time."

Harry glanced around smugly smirking at the clearly offended and annoyed looks he received

"Well than shall we begin?"

Merlin stood "I believe introductions should be prudent Mr. Potter."

Harry glared "Lord Pendragon I will introduce my friends when I feel like it not when I'm told, and you would do well to remember that it's your majesty or Sire I out rank all of you do NOT forget that."

Merlin bristled but nodded "forgive me, sire I meant no disrespect." He sat

Gellert stood " Sire, the dark is pleased you have graced us today but we are curious as to why have you not already chosen to side with the dark? After all you mates ar..."

The demon who arrived with Harry chuckled

"Foolish wizard the choice of one's mate does little to reflect on our Sires decision on your petty war."

Gellert glared at the demon "this petty war as you call it sir...?"

"You may call me Azrael"

"Yes well sir Azrael this 'Petty' war has cost much and his majesty is the one deciding factor that can finally end this."

Here the others that had arrived with Harry began to laugh Harry sighed seeing the hopelessness in the current situation and quickly summoned seats for his delegates and thrones for him and his mate Lucy

"Sit and be quite now as Azrael has apparently decided to start introductions I may as well finish them now."

Harry pointed at the demon

"Azrael Norte bishop of Lunar the second largest demon clan"

Azrael was a lithe man of 6 foot with bright yellow hair that fell in jagged waves to his mid back he had piercing teal eyes and olive skin he had the typical demon attachments except he had four horns, four wings and two tails

next Harry introduced the elf Syil Faust she was princess the Faust tribe the last royal blooded elves alive and she was also 6 foot with and lithe frame that of a huntress she had here violet locks of hair piled into a messy bun and her silver eyes danced with mischief .

"Be careful around Syil she's as nice as a 10 foot Hungarian Horntail"

"Now onto my favorite fox Aki Sol."

The Kuyubi Aki Sol he controlled all of the fox demons and elemental wolves he was 4 foot with and raven black hair cut short instead of having ears at the side of his head he had two fox shaped ones on his head and a set of 9 tails at the base of his spine and cat like neon pink eyes narrowed at those gathered,

And lastly was Lucien Grim and Alucard the very first werewolf and First Vampire Each was at least 6 feet, the wolf was lightly muscled with black hair and gray eyes and the vampire also had black hair his eyes glowed an bloody red and he had a shard toothed deranged grin on his face.

"Lucien can and probably will take over the current packs as no other alpha will be able to not fear/respect him, and for your sakes leave Alucard the hell alone seriously he's fucking insane."

"There now introductions have been done and we can deal with other business namely... me repeating myself again as I told everyone before I refuse to take a side in this war however if my people wish to then so be it that is why I called this meeting my friends have agreed they wish to hear both sides best pitch in why they are fighting and why they should join you this meeting is about impressing them and winning them over so I suggest you all start with you best offers."

* * *

**Lucien's POV:**

* * *

'He's got me scared I don't blame em, but I can't believe Remus that he actually left Harry to fend for himself he's got another thing coming to him hurting harry. Wolf protects pack and cub is pack.'

I growled under my breath and was heard by the traitor and the bat alike both turned to me the bat glared and spoke

"Mr. Grim was it? Could you control yourself I understand that could be a little difficult but please do try."

I openly snarled ready to lunge when Harry shot me a glance the look was enough for me and I smirked and waited 'Time to sit back and enjoy the show I'll deal with moony later'.

* * *

**Remus's POV**

* * *

'Somethings not right no alpha would simply bow like that when ready to attack unless they weren't an alpha' Remus looking thoughtful looked even closer at the Supposed alpha. 'I feel like I know him but how?'

* * *

**Syil's POV**

* * *

'Honestly how can they not see it its so bloody fucking obvious' I sat there and looked over to Azrael and Aki and rolled my eyes signaling them to my thoughts Aki snorted and shrugged as if did you expect anything different and Azrael actually laughed a deep sound full of mirth I joined in 'It's going to be so fucking sweet when it's reveled.'

* * *

**6 hours of bickering and almost bloody genocide later:**

* * *

"Alright you little shits I'm tired and have a bloody headache were leaving I doubt you've impressed any of my friends to help your sodding arises, so we out!"

Harry stood waving his hand and making the meeting tables and chairs leaving half the slower ones to fall on their ass as they disappear he turned facing his delegation and opened a portal to his realm

"Let's go I need a strong drink"

Harrys Delegation began walking through the portal when

Remus yelled

"I CHALLENGE THE ALPHA!"

Harry looked back grinning while Lucien's face turned down right feral

"Really you challenge me? We'll who am I to deny such a bold statement let's do this"

Harry stopped Lucien with a hand

"Now Lucien he's not as powerful as you without a pack or the moon it's completely unfair allow me to even the odds a bit."

Lucien nodded

"How forgetful of me of course my liege"

Harry conjured his wand and beckoned to Remus

"Come this bit of magic is tricky I need to mark you with runes and then transfer some of Lucien's blood to you"

Remus stepped forward and winced as harry laid the rune at the base of each wrist

"Now turn and bare the back of your neck" Remus did as told and

Harry began to chant

"lupus ad hoc tenetur alpha in omni via, puer de luna, omnia illa solvatur vinculum, et verum est eius potentia flow, lupus ad hoc tenetur alpha in omni via!"

With the last chant the runes glowed and then settled

"It's done you'll be able to change without the moon and feel all the packs and draw power from them."

Harry smirked looks like whatever had been controlling his dear wolf pup was gone his mind was his own again.

Remus looked at harry as if seeing him for the first time and then at Lucien he gasped "Pad." Lucien gave a small nod and growled

"Let's begin!"

The fight was over the second it began with Lucien the victor

"Well that was a great waste of time, let's go Lucien take your prize"

Lucien sunk his fangs into Remus neck then he drugged his prize to the portal

"Honestly you'd think you'd stop playing with your food"

With that they left the order staring dumbly after them.

* * *

: That was just a bunch of Latin that is unimportant... yup nothing to see here people move along


End file.
